Conventionally, a parking management system is designed so that vehicles are loaded to, and unloaded from, a parking place by means of, for example, automatic driving or autonomous driving to park the vehicles in an empty parking space, and unload the vehicles from the respective parking spaces. For example, a conventional vehicle control system moves a vehicle from a parking space to an unloading wait position in the parking place by means of automatic driving, and arranges them in line, and makes them wait in a wait order depending on a preset reserved unloading time. In such conventional vehicle control system, when a passenger arrives at a boarding position of the parking place, the relevant vehicle is moved to an empty parking space by means of automatic driving; and even if the reserved unloading time is changed, the vehicle is evacuated from the wait position according to the changed scheduled unloading time (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-219811.).
Such service to automatically move a vehicle from a drop-off position to an empty parking space of the parking place by means of such automatic driving or using a carrier and then move the vehicle from the parking space at the parking place to the boarding position according to a scheduled unloading time reduces time required for the passenger as a user to search for an empty space to park the vehicle and also reduces their stress caused by the work to park the vehicle in the empty parking space, while it is also possible to secure safety by preventing minor collisions between vehicles as well as between a vehicle and a person in the parking place. Such service to move a vehicle, from which the passenger has gotten off, manually or automatically by using a carrier or by means of automatic driving is called “valet parking.”